


[WOW 凯尔萨斯*伊利丹] 夜狩

by Null_Ray



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Male Slash, Wow
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null_Ray/pseuds/Null_Ray
Summary: 现代AUCP 凯尔萨斯*伊利丹Kael Doped设定很短！





	[WOW 凯尔萨斯*伊利丹] 夜狩

又一个糜烂的凌晨。空调发出轻微的噪音。

蓝玻璃颜色的光线开始照着人眼睛，足以让清醒边缘的人失去睡意。

强壮的罪犯又一次感到困扰。他喉咙里发出粗哑的嘟哝，笨拙地翻了个身，弄掉了胳膊肘旁边盖着毛毯的软靠垫。睡神修普诺斯的脸出现在床头柜的镇静药药瓶标签上，在伊利丹眼里，此刻这张脸有一种让人心烦的安宁。他认命地伸手抓起它，活像抓起一个仙人球。

这瓶子的金属盖子上贴着一张纸条。一个午夜深色的湿吻。

 **别忘记吃我** 。

男人皱着眉头读出几个词。黑色水笔，向左倾斜，字体轻浮。

这 **卖弄风情** 的手记不会有别人。他那年轻的朋友，漂亮的朋友，那第一百个聪明尖刻的坏主意。他能想象凯尔萨斯的样子。此人的笔尖飞快地摩擦着纸面，怜悯地，浅色眉毛微挑起来，下方绿湖深不见底。他神经质地轻轻咬着红的嘴唇。那光彩，那惯常的自命清高，好像伊利丹自己还真就是个什么无可救药的莽夫笨蛋似的。 **不** ，这样子一点也不美，伊利丹自欺欺人地否认着。这仅仅是经验丰富的猎手嗅到了对方散发的野兽气味儿。那是不是 **坏血** 的甜味？稍纵即逝的 **坏血** 。

可他这才意识到凯尔萨斯本人并不在软床垫上。

至少不在这个堆积着水烟袋，床垫，唱片的凌乱房间里。

猎手慵懒地看了一下手表，离天亮还有一会儿。他不清楚自己这到底算是在做什么。为什么焦急？为什么要担心一个行事诡谲的瘾君子凌晨的行踪？那个人又算是什么，他们互相有做过什么紧密的承诺吗？对他而言那仅仅是高中生情书上可爱的臆想。要知道，愿意的话，他随时每一分钟都可以离开这个安乐窝。他告诉自己。外面上方传来某种惊鸟的叫声，很远的市区有消防车的警笛。他感觉冷，汗毛竖起来。而那鸟继续发出干哑的呼唤。它是不是想从自己喉中伸出一只枯手？

给自己套上一件该死的T恤，野兽巡游一般，他一头钻出门框进入更深的黑暗。

起居室发出香氛和旧房子的轻微霉味。那香氛是凯尔的执念，他曾经自暴自弃地说过，这气味能帮助他不受打扰地直冲上几千码的高空。 **我是一颗超新星** ，那会儿凯尔萨斯玩弄着胸针，绿眼睛快活地望着他。而此刻这香氛让伊利丹的鼻子隐隐发痒。他赤脚走在地板上，差点踩到从桌子掉下的废弃针管。这针管发出的咯吱声突然提醒了他一个线索，就像病人猛然撕下手臂上的止血贴般，甚至有一点疼。

是的，浴室。他早该知道的。

走廊深长的尽头，乳化玻璃透出水汽蒸腾的橘色灯光。伊利丹眯起发亮的眼睛，他试着敲了敲门，但正如意料之中并没有回应。他驱赶走脑子里所有NC17低成本凶杀电影的场景，扭开了同样发亮的球形状门把手。

——水雾半透明，并没想象中浓密。靠墙的宽大浴缸里有人软而沉重地半躺着，下半身浸泡在满满的浓密泡沫里，一只有针孔的瘦削胳膊搭在浴缸边沿伸向外面，像是想借个火。

水还没来得及变凉。那男人的长发浸着温水，如同某种奇特的浴室装饰，灯光下泛起冷淡的奶金色光泽。呼吸就像在叹气，这具尸体。他睡在浴缸里了吗？ **并不完全是** 。戏剧迟早会朝这方向发展。伊利丹现在只是满心轻蔑的，轻蔑地觉得凯尔太擅长 **弄坏** 自己了——像段欢快失控的波尔卡乐曲，越来越快，伴着节奏追逐尾巴的小狗在地毯上疯狂旋转。他死盯着那张筋疲力尽的松弛面孔，盯着半睁开的绿眼睛，无力的嘴唇，略微放大的瞳孔；此刻，此时，完全无法感受自己的其他丝毫情绪，只觉得凯尔萨斯 **正是** 这样一条狗。

而他，明哲保身。他当然得这样。自我毁灭代表不了勇气，只是雏儿的愚昧。

在病人粗重单调的呼吸声背景中，他的手指伸进温水之下，凯尔的两腿之间，紧贴着皮肤，一直触到泡沫下他看不见的部分，习惯抚弄烟卷的指间拨弄着它。那个熟悉裸露的部分，现在没有任何拘束。但它，曾被无数次拥挤在某些人浓烈的想象和各种紧绷的高级定制成衣布料之间。这是他的。他不在乎。不在乎自己如何用占有的迷恋握住它。

他会坐着欣赏折转直下的剧情，高高在上地，无关痛痒。

他甚至可以以一个过来人的姿态不无傲慢地说教，在凯尔从当地医院的被子里钻出来，睡眼惺忪地低声抱怨的时候。

而那些泡沫在金色灯光下无声地爆裂。海滨地区聚集的云朵，厚重洁白。

 

但出乎意料的事情发生了。

那条败犬这一次居然向他走过来，挺拔，满是胜者身上特有的尖锐。

伊利丹在听见水声的一瞬，停下了拨打医院电话的手指。他呆看着凯尔从浴缸里起身那一帧一帧滴水的分镜。他的心情激动而恐慌，一如弗兰肯斯坦教授看着自己的科学怪人惊醒的一瞬间。

败犬皮肤湿而滚烫。伊利丹并不知道也不想知道这到底是出于热水，药物，或者别的……什么。他想起过去的画面，败犬凯尔萨斯被蒙特卡洛滩太阳灼红的身体松弛，略微歪着头躺着。他金发下的耳廓朝着带弹孔的天花板，在昏睡里发出沉重的鼻息。而他，伊利丹自己，看似胜利地骑坐在那专属自己的 **鞍座** 上，像个头戴皇冠的拿破仑。 **皇帝和他湿热的小秘密，** 一阵自下而上的火焰。

可是滑铁卢也许近在眼前。今非昔比。

这 **不可能** 。这一次，当年轻英俊的败犬双目狠利，整个人像条鼓起的风帆般向他逼近，他就知道他无法抗拒——关于一场骑手和烈马的死斗。他不可能有任何方法抗拒激素。凯尔萨斯 **阁下** 浑身赤裸，头发正向下滴着水，看起来神志模糊，但行动致命。雏儿这一次绝对是玩真的。他想 **要** 他…… **伊利丹** ，身上的每一寸……被占有，吸吮，最终像蜘蛛网上的虫，连仅有的空壳都被刺破。

 

这婊子养的混蛋。

他退到了冰凉的瓷砖墙边，当自己裸露的胳膊碰到它，伊利丹才意识到自己的确后退了。可为什么要后退？ **你在怕什么？** 他脑中一片肮脏的蒸汽。叛军接近枫丹白露。叛军… **叛军** …可这不该是食人部落的传说……他的胸肌被尤物的靠近带来的热度突然点燃，这尤物凸起的下半身带着水珠，四分卫似的顶撞…挑衅着他，好一场赤道雨林中的食人秀。马上，他就将被凯尔腿间那发红灼热的刺刀活活切开，作为深夜档的特约嘉宾。如雨林叶片滴落露珠般的 **血浆** ，顷刻，则会润滑这年轻瘾君子漂亮的武器。

自认老练的伊利丹第一次对自己感到陌生。恐惧和腹部深处传来的颤动的期待连成模糊的一片，在此之间，他从湿乱的金色发丝间窥视到凯尔萨斯的尖鼻子和瘦削的脸颊同样也连成一片嗜血的绯红。 **这具漂亮的尸体燃烧起来了。又一次。** 凯尔看起来完全出于野兽器官本能的驱动，他的呼吸和发热病人似的，滚烫，嗅起来甚至有铁锈的腥味。

伊利丹已经难以辨认残余的理性，他感觉自己像个挣扎的小丑。

而他的身体突然纸片般被卷进那尸体燃烧的芳香火焰里。凯尔喘息着，湿润的柔软舌尖撬开他的嘴唇，侵入；技巧娴熟几近挑衅。伊利丹很明显地感觉到对方裸露勃起的阴茎顶在自己的大腿上，随着动作轻微地磨蹭。妈的。他就快热死了。一瞬间，他能从自己的睫毛之间瞥见瘾君子亢奋的绿色眼睛。在浴室湿暖的灯光里，凯尔萨斯沉浸于药物的眸子反射空洞而狂喜的光晕。这目光让伊利丹不禁想起禁书插图里描绘的那些濒临死亡的花花公子。

是的。这一切热度都属于他。他不在乎。去他的十四行诗。

可是他早已经被打开有一阵子了。从后面。为了不摔进浴缸，手麻木地推靠在浴缸湿滑的边缘处支撑着自己，他感到自己像个愚蠢的罐头…而那灼热的 **开罐刀** 正游走在他里面。血液涌向同一个地点，伊利丹在水汽中的镜子角落有一瞬间瞥见自己深色的脸也扭曲成享受的模样。 **疼痛。** 他叫着凯尔的名字，声音愤怒，妄想勒住烈马颈上的缰绳。回答他的则只有金发男人粗暴简短的咒骂，深入。那把开罐刀填满了他，正恶毒地来回撕咬他。

混账！伊利丹呼出抖动的呻吟和热气。他的身体发动机般一阵阵痉挛着，他爱死了这感觉。他没有剩下太多注意力。凯尔指挥家般闭着眼睛，微微颤动的喉结上汗水和泡沫混合着向下流淌，一尊邪恶石像的泪水。他跟疯狂的牧童抽打着自己的牛般粗暴地倾倒着所有药物性的原始破坏欲，深色皮肤的男人感到被割裂般的剧痛…但这非常值得…远远被抛在高空里，然后突然又 **停顿** ，猛然失重下跌。那一瞬间美妙的 **停顿** 让凯尔迸发出沙哑的哼笑，嘲笑着伊利丹后部的突然紧绷——就像一个束口的 **他妈的花瓶** 。

讨厌的水声。而伊利丹听不见。连带着他脑子里所有那些肮脏的蒸汽。

白热化的快乐里，他无暇顾及他是不是被一瞬间注满了什么液体，也无暇顾及自己会不会碎掉，他只是喘着粗气，向浴缸里的泡沫重重地倒下去。和每一个瓷花瓶终究可能经历的一样。

 

水还没有冷透。有紫色的阴影笼罩了他。是凯尔萨斯，这疯子歪着头挡住了光线。

虽然没有睁眼，但伊利丹当然能感觉到凯尔在 **看** 。那种辛辣的肉食目光，无声地切开每一处完美肌肉的线条，仔细地，冷酷地咀嚼。 **他在欣赏我摔碎的声音，** 湿透的伊利丹闭着眼睛自嘲地想。

 

早安，我知道你刚做了个好梦。

一个傲慢拖长的声音，离开了他，走向那台笨重的唱片机。


End file.
